


Set me Free- A Feudal Fairytale

by LadyoftheWesternLands



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sesshomaru/OC, Sesshomaru/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWesternLands/pseuds/LadyoftheWesternLands





	1. A Pact with the Devil

The panther demon panicked. He hadn't seen it coming as the small blade pressed against his neck. His heart started racing as he struggled for the words to come out. "Ple-ease. I'll do anything. I'll give you gold. A lot of gold! Just don-.." before he could finish, his lifeless body fell to the ground.

You shake off your hand as the demon's blood flickers off. You sigh. *Pathetic cat.* You step over his body as you walk away into a clearing. The wind was cold, and the gray clouds covered the sun.

Looking off in a distance you stood, your features hidden under a black coat with trimmings as red as the blood you had just shed. A hood was covering your face and the poison masked served a dual purpose, to protect you from poisons as well as it used to disguise your voice. *Mother.* her image resonated in your mind. It has been well over a century and her face seemed an unrecognizable blur. As much as you tried not to forget her face, time seemed unforgiving. Her features were but a ghost, slowly fading away. Your thoughts were disrupted by a rather ominous presence. Grabbing the hilt of your katana, you ready yourself for what was to come. "I have searched for you." A cloud of miasma appeared and quickly dissipated. You took a step back analyzing the strange demon that now stood in front of you. He had long wavy black hair, pale skin and entrancing red eyes. Your features identical, almost. "Who are you." you didn't hesitate to ask. You had to be careful. Something about him wasn't right. "I am Naraku. You are The Reaper. Are you not?" His low dark voice sent a chill down your spine however you kept your composure. "That depends on who's asking." You answer coldy, unwilling to let your voice falter. "I have an assignment for you. Go to the land of Musashi. In the village you shall find a strange priestess. She goes by the name of Kagome. I want you to find her and put an end to her life." Naraku ordered as if holding authority over you. Amused, you chuckled "My services don't come cheap." you grin. You turn around ready to walk away as he throws a small sack of golden coins by your feet catching your interest. "You'll find I'm generous to those who serve me." A little voice in the back of your mind told you not to associate yourself with this demon, but you never did listen. "Very well. You have a deal. " You smiled.

 

Your name is Akemi (beauty) but are better known as The Reaper. Your mother was a simple village girl and your father was a demon lord. You were 200 years old but appeared 16 in human years. You had long black hair as dark as the night and on top laid two dark canine ears. Your hair complemented your pale white skin. Your eyes were blood red. You were strong when it came to battle. You had very limited abilities as a half demon, only being able to mask your scent which made your female half demon scent undetectable to others. You relied on your skilled swordsmanship to win battles.

You sprinted through the Northern lands. Hopping from tree to tree you limited your presence in this world. Preferring seclusion, you avoided confrontation or socialization with others.

*Flashback:*

~"Give her back Inuyasha!" You ran after a small white haired child trying to catch up, he had stolen your doll. "You have to catch me first!" He ran mockingly until his mother stopped him, tickling him into submission. "Mother! Stop!.. I'll give her back her stupid doll." He said between laughs.You ran to her stopping in front of the black haired princess bowing in respect. "Thank you Lady Izayoi." You gave her a warm smile and she gave a smile back. Your small black ears twitched as it picked up the faint screams of the villagers. "Izayoi!" your mother ran towards all of you. "The village is being attacked!" Fear resonated in her voice as she quickly grabbed your hand. You couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Hurry we must go!" Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran. A hesitant Inuyasha kept looking back. You pulled your mother's arm towards his direction. "No. Minako. We'll be spotted easily if we're seen together." Screams of people were heard as you followed your mother sneaking out towards the forest. It seemed as though you had both managed to escape, but you were wrong. The thieves had followed you both. They appeared and surrounded you and your mother. "Well, well, well.. what do we have here?" A tall, middle aged human, who you assumed to be the leader walked towards both of you. Your mother protectively hid you behind her. He grabbed her hair pulling her away causing her to cry out in pain. "Momma!" You scream as you run to her. "Restrain her!" the man ordered. Another man grabbed you, pulling your arm almost breaking it causing you to let out a painful scream. "Let her go! I'll do anything just do not hurt her!" Your mother pleaded falling to her knees. Tears flowed in your eyes as the man took her away. Unable to see her you pulled away to no avail. Only her screams echoed through the woods. The men laughed obviously receiving pleasure in her pain. Though they seemed never ending, her screams finally stopped. The man came back, his bloodied clothes reeked with her blood. "Where is she?! Where's my mommy?!" You asked, your voice breaking. "What do we do with the brat?" the man restraining you asked his leader. " The leader grinned at you. "Tie her up. It's the Lord's birthday. I'm sure he'll love his new toy." ~

 

You growled After nearly two centuries, you were still haunted by the past. *Please go away* You pleaded to the Gods. The memories were just too painful. Darkness soon started to rise. *I will kill her tomorrow.* Tired, you jumped on a tree branch. You laid back, closing your eyes but unable to sleep, you rested. Awaiting the next day to complete the stranger's assignment.


	2. Reunited.. or not?

Morning light adorned your face. Your eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the light of the sun. "I should get this over with.." you whisper to yourself while jumping off the tree in which you were resting. Walking near a river shore you quickly remove your hood and wash your face. You were always careful as to not expose your identity or else you wouldn't be able to travel safely during your vulnerable day when you became completely human. Stretching you ready yourself for your journey. You sprint towards the Land of Musashi, it wasn't too far away.

It didn't take long for you to arrive at the Land of Musashi. You couldn't help but give a small smile as you observe the humans around you doing the everyday thing; farming, fishing, even building their abodes. You longed at a life of no worries, of no pursuit but you brushed it off. Raising your nose up in the air you inhaled, a familiar scent entered your nose, but you couldn't seem to place it. It kept tugging at you, as if you knew who that scent belonged to. Ignoring the scent you focused on your target, sneaking around the humans, you slowly navigated the village looking for the priestess. Seeing children in the village you knew they could get hurt if the villagers attacked you. At last, you quickly spot the priestess. She was kneeling down by the river with a weird item collecting water. *So this is the priestess he wants killed?Why would Naraku go through that much just to kill off a pathetic human? * you thought looking at the strange clothes she was wearing. *Oh well. This will be easy* You grinned. These were the times you were thankful for your petite structure, it enabled you to move quite easily without much difficulty of alerting the prey. Without making a sound, you draw your katana, opting for a clean kill by simply removing her head from her body. Without a warning, the priestess turns around, making you widen your eyes in surprise. Growling you ready your katana and quickly lunge at her, but something or rather someone, blocked your attack. Your eyes widened. *Those eyes.* You stare upon those golden eyes that you could never forget. Shocked, you pull back your sword and jump back examining the half demon that was in front of you. *It's him!* He hadn't changed one bit other than he was way taller than you. His long white hair flowed behind him. Two white canine ears were on top of his head and his eyes, those golden eyes still took your breath away. Behind him more people started approaching. "Kagome! Are you okay?" yelled a woman carrying a giant boomerang rushing to the priestess' side. Judging by her outfit she was a demon slayer. With her a monk, a nekomata and a small fox demon child. The priestess couldn't speak, she was shaking. She was so close to dying. "That's an assassin!" the demon slayer said. "An assassin?!" Inuyasha asked, they all stared at you. "Yes and from the looks of it a highly trained one, but who could have sent him after Kagome?" The demon slayer wondered. You couldn't move, your body froze, seeing Inuyasha again wasn't something you expected. "You're dead! Nobody hurts Kagome!" Inuyasha said infuriated as he lunged at you. Your swords clashed yet again, however, he overpowered you. You jump back still recuperating your composure. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung his sword releasing a tremendous amount of power. You barely managed to dodge it only to find Inuyasha ready to strike. Dodging every blow with ease you still couldn't believe faith would reunite you with him yet again. *I can't fight you Inuyasha.* You could have easily defeated Inuyasha, instead you opted for retreating but quickly he went after you. The rest of the group followed as well. He caught you off guard as he attacked once again. You put up your sword once more blocking the attack but were pushed back. Your body slammed on the hard ground uncovering your face. Inuyasha's eyes widen as your features now become visible. For that moment, it was as if time had stopped and everything went silent. He jumped back his eyes hardly believing what he was seeing. He looked upon you examining your black hanyou ears that twitched slightly on top of your head. "It can't be.." Inuyasha whispered not believing who he had in front of him. You couldn't bring yourself to look him straight in the eye, frightened tears threatened to fall. You removed your poison mask, no doubt revealing who you truly where. He walked towards you, hesitating at first. He embraced you, taking you by surprise and you returned the embrace nuzzling your face on the crook of his neck. Everyone looked at the both of you, confused. As your embrace ends, Inuyasha hits you on the head. "What was that for you jerk!" you said rubbing the now sore spot on your head. "You idiot I could have killed you! What the hell were you doing attacking Kagome anyway!" Inuyasha screamed back. "She was sent to kill her." The demon slayer said interrupting your little reunion. "You're the Reaper?" It was more of an accusation than a question. "The reaper, a demon for hire sent to kill even some of the strongest demons. But who would have known the reaper was a beautiful hanyou.." The monk said walking in front of you, grabbing your hand and getting on one knee. "Will you do the honor of bearing my child?" He asked. Before you could answer the demon slayer came and pulled him away . "Aren't you going to introduce us Inuyasha?" The little fox demon came up to you. "I'm Shippo." He smiled. "That's Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kagome." Said Shippo pointing to them as he named them. "Um. Hello" you said awkwardly waving at them. "You haven't answered my question Akemi. Who sent you after Kagome.?!" Inuyasha was as furious as he was serious. "I do not recall his name. He was a demon that's for sure. He had long black hair and his eyes were as red as blood." You shivered. For a moment you felt as if you were describing yourself rather than the demon who had hired you. Inuyasha growled. "Naraku!" Sango said in disgust. Inuyasha walks towards the priestess Kagome who was still recovering from what had happened. Your eyes followed him, a slight feeling of jealousy ran through your blood. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asks her bending down to her level. She nods a small smile as he helps her up. You walk towards Kagome sheathing your sword. "If I had known you were a friend of Inuyasha I wouldn't have attacked you." you extended your arm and she shook it. "So who are you anyways? How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "We kind of grew up together. We were childhood friends. But we got separated. It's been over a 100 years since we've seen each other right Inuyasha?" You glance at Inuyasha who tried to put up a tough guy attitude. "Meh." He replied. You shake your head in amusement. *You haven't changed one bit.* you smiled. "Will you still target Kagome?" Sango asked. "No." you look at Inuyasha who looked back at you. "Besides I got what I needed." you take out a bag with golden coins. "Woah! That's a lot of coins!" Shippo said in surprise. You laughed. He was just too adorable. "And who would ye be child?" An old lady approached you. She was frail and wore an eyepatch but you could feel that even at her ripe age, she was strong. "She's Inuyasha's friend!" Shippo chirped in. "Ye must come in child. I shall prepare you something to eat." Kaede took your hand and led you to her abode as the others followed.

With your stomach full you let out a loud belch. "You're disgusting." Inuyasha said lightly shoving you and giving you a repulsed look although you knew he was just joking. "I try." you said giving him an innocent smile. "I've heard stories of you. Feared by both humans and demons. Most legends describe a ruthless, enormous demon. But I can see the stories are exaggerated." Miroku said looking at your small stature. "Nobody that has seen me has lived to tell the tale, I have no reason of knowing how that demon knew who I was" you said truthfully. "Who is he. Why do you all seem to hate him?" You asked as everyone stayed quiet, until Shippo spoke up. "He is the cause of everyone's pain. He's the reason why Miroku is cursed to chase him until either one dies. Sango's clan is gone including her little brother because of him. And Inuyasha lost-" Before he could finish Inuyasha stood up. "That is enough Shippo." Inuyasha said turning around and walking out of Kaede's abode. Everyone was silent, Inuyasha had never acted this way as far as you could remember. You found yourself going after him. Spotting him by a Koi pond, you stood beside him leaning your head against shoulder. "I missed you." you whispered, closing your eyes. You always had fancied him a little, but of course he was too hard headed and clueless to notice. "I missed you too Akemi." Inuyasha whispered as he let his head rest untop of yours. 

The others stared off in a distance. "They seem awfully close." Sango said as she saw you rest your head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome clenched her fists trying to control her anger. "Inuyasha shouldn't trust her so easily. For all we know she could still be working for Naraku." Kagome said obviously with a hint of jealousy. "Are you okay Kagome?" Shippo asked seeing the distressed priestess' strange attitude. "I am great just great! Im going to sleep." Kagome stood up and went to her sleeping bag quickly covering herself as if shielding the pain. *What do I care if they're close! Ugh!" Kagome thought at times wishing she didn't have feelings towards Inuyasha.

"Why did you walk away. Did Shippo say something that upset you?" You asked him looking in his eyes, pleading for him to tell you. It wasn't long until Inuyasha started speaking. You listened to his every word. Inuyasha had told you about his life. About Kikyo, about Kagome, and about everything. He told you how Naraku was the one to blame for Kikyo sealing him in the tree of ages. How he wished he could have saved her from Naraku. How his feelings towards Kagome are confusing because of Kikyo. You just stood there listening. A lot of things had happened to him during your absence. You couldn't help but feel guilt. *I should have searched for you Inuyasha. I'm sorry* you thought closing your eyes trying to maintain those feelings inside. He spoke again breaking your thoughts. "But enough about me.. what about you...?" Inuyasha asked shifting his attention unto you. "Not much to tell, ever since the death of my mother I've dedicated myself to survive. Doing everything I can. I became the Reaper, killing whoever I was ordered to kill." you said bluntly, you shrugged. You had gotten used to it. The pain your mother's death had inflicted had numbed you. It showed you that you couldn't let yourself get hurt. You shielded yourself from attachments that is why you never stayed with anybody for too long. Your ears twiched as faint noises could be heard, malice entered your body followed by demonic shrieks. You were interrupted by Miroku. "Inuyasha! We're being attacked!" Miroku said running towards the entrance of the village. Inuyasha and you followed. Kagome and Shippo hurried all the humans inside a small barrier Kaede conjured as hundreds of demons filled the night sky. A woman was leading them. She was pale, with black hair and red eyes. In her hands what seemed like a fan riding a large feather She wore a white and crimson kimono. "Well well well. You failed to complete Naraku's task but then again what could he have expected from a half demon?" she laughed, taunting you. "She's mine!" You growl as you charge at her not noticing that she was slowly isolating you and leading you away from the group. Inuyasha and the others were fighting off the demons. You followed the wind sorceress. All she did was dodging your katana. She was very agile, you gave her that. *That's right take the bait.* Kagura thought leading you further and further away.

"Where is she?" Shippo asked as he hid behind Kagome. "Kagura must have lured her away from us!" Miroku responded killing as many demons as he could with his staff. He couldn't use his find tunnel of fear of the samiyosho which lingered around. Inuyasha looked around, scanning the area and realizing that you were nowhere to be found. "Akemi!!" Inuyasha screamed fighting off the demons.

The wind sorceress stopped in the middle of a tall grassed field. "Tired of running?" you smirked arrogantly. A small noise behind caught your attention, but it was too late. Before you could turn around tentacles pierced your back penetrating through your stomach. Your eyes widened as you feel the tentacles pump your body full of miasma. You hear Naraku's laugh. "Fool, you should have obeyed my orders and killed off that wretched priestess. Well done Kagura." with that said Naraku and Kagura vanished, leaving you to die a slow and agonizing death. *I can't die like this. I won't!* You wrapped one arm on your stomach attempting to stop the blood flow. You struggled to get up, your other hand pushing against the ground but to no avail. Your legs barely supported your weight. You tried and get back to Inuyasha and his group but the miasma made everything hazy. Your eyes moved back and forth attempting to see but the poison made it difficult. Coughing up blood you realized that this miasma was very potent. You keep on stumbling, fighting off death. It was ironic, being called The Reaper, soon you'd suffer the same fate as the people you had assasinated. You kept on dragging yourself until your body couldn't anymore. Your heart beat was all you could hear until you heard voices. What seemed to be like a small child and others you couldn't make out. By this point you were dragging your body off the floor. All you remember last is seeing long white hair and golden eyes. *Inuyasha* was the last thought you had before loosing consciousness.

A small girl was running happily in the night stops as she sees a figure off in the distance. She rushes to the figure who seems to be gravely injured. "Rin get back here!" A small imp demon rushes off to her to stop in front of the figure who was barely moving. "Well he's a goner." He whispered poking your body with his staff. The imp says as he stares at your limp form. You groaned. "What are you doing you stupid girl!" Jaken reprimanded the small child as she tried to help your body up. "He's still alive master Jaken we can't just leave him like this! Please Lord Sesshomaru." The little girl pleaded to her demon lord who had just walked into the clearing. He was a tall light skinned demon with white hair and golden eyes. On each side of his cheeks two magenta stripes and a prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. "Aye milord and if Naraku did this to him, might he be of use? After all Naraku must have tried to kill him for a reason?" Jaken bowed and after much convincing Sesshomaru picked up your almost lifeless body as he placed you ontop of a two headed dragon. "Were are we heading to now milord?" Jaken asked. "Back to the castle." Sesshomaru coldly replied.


End file.
